LIFE
by Michelle2
Summary: Raphael and Venus babysit Shadow, while Casey adn April go out.


LIFE  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Raphael talked loudly on the phone. His voice could be heard by everyone in the lair.  
  
"Yeah, Casey! It's no problem. We can watch Shadow tonight." He leaned against the wall and began wrapping his fingers around the phone cord. "Sure. We'll be there by 5:00. OK. Bye."  
  
He hung up the phone and walked over to Venus' room. Her eyes were closed and she sat Indian-style. She looked so peaceful to him. She was quietly meditating until he walked in.  
  
"Who was it?" She questioned without losing her trance.  
  
"Casey. He wants us to watch Shadow tonight"  
  
"OK."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Casey and April heard a knock on the door. Must be Raphael and Venus he thought as he opened the door.  
  
"Hey Casey!"  
  
"Hi. Casey." Venus looked at him. She could barely recognize him. He was neatly dressed and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He looked like Steven Seagal she noted to herself. She wondered what was the occasion.  
  
Raphael and Venus walked in the apartment hand in hand. Casey noticed this and smiled at Raphael. So Raphael wasn't joking when he said he and Venus were dating he thought to himself.  
  
April walked over to greet them as Casey closed the door. Venus looked at her gown. It was a beautiful shade of green. It had thin spaghetti straps and her back was left wide open. She looked so elegant. Venus thought to herself 'they must be going someplace special,' She squeezed Raphael's hand. She wish they were able to go out like that, but being turtles made it impossible.  
  
"Uncle Raph!"   
  
Raphael heard his name and looked around for Shadow. The six year old ran up to him and jumped in his arms. She hugged him tight. It had been months since she had seen him last.  
  
"Hey kiddo! How you been?"  
  
"I've been good." She smiled happily. "I started first grade two weeks ago. It is hard. You don't get no nap times and have lots of homework. Thursday, I had to do two pages of homework."   
  
Shadow turned and looked at Venus. "Venus!" She reached her arms out to Venus and Raphael gave her to Venus. "Hi! Venus!"  
  
Casey pulled Raphael to the side . "Here is twenty dollars. Order a pizza or something." Casey took a deep breath and whispered. "Does Venus know about tonight?"  
  
"Nah. I didn't tell her. I figure she will learn later."  
  
Venus put Shadow down and looked over to Raphael and Casey. She wondered what they were discussing. Then she saw April come up to her.  
  
"How have you been lately? Casey told me about you and Raph."  
  
She blushed slightly. "I feel so wonderful." She gazed over at Raphael. Then, she quickly turned back to April. "April you look so beautiful tonight. What is the occasion?"  
  
'Well, tonight is Casey and I's anniversary. Casey is taking me to dinner, but I think he is up to something."  
  
Casey and Raphael walked back over to them.  
  
"You're ready to go, April?" Casey questioned.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready."   
  
"Shadow." Casey notion for his daughter to come to him. "Now you behave for Raphael and Venus. Alright."  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Casey kissed the top of Shadow's head and turned toward Raphael as he began walking out with April. "Don't let her eat to much junk food. Don't trash my apartment. And, don't let her stay up to late."  
  
"Chill Casey. I can handle it."  
  
"The cell's number is on the refrigerator if you need us."  
  
"OK" Raphael closed the door behind them and turn to face Shadow. "So, kiddo. What you want to do first?"  
  
"Watch a movie." Shadow exclaimed and ran to her videos.  
  
Venus giggled. Shadow was such a wonderful and happy child. She hoped to have one just like her one day.   
  
"What you giggling for?" Raphael walked over to Venus and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to order a pizza."  
  
"OK." Venus walked over to Shadow who was busy looking in her Disney videos. "What do you want to watch Shadow?"  
  
"Mulan." Shadow lifted the box in the air for Venus to see. "Did you ever watch it?"  
  
"No." Come to think of it, Venus realized she never watched many movies. "No, I have not."  
  
"So, what you two decide on?"  
  
"Mulan."  
  
Venus handed the tape box to Raphael. A Disney movie. Not one of his favorites, but Shadow looked happy to watch it. Raphael took the tape and placed it in the VCR. Together the three sat down on the couch, ready to watch the movie. Shadow sat on one end, while Venus leaned in Raphael's arms on the other end.  
  
Twenty minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Raphael got up from the couch and pulled out the twenty to give to the pizza delivery boy.   
  
Raphael placed the pizza on the coffee table in front of the couch and got some plates. He handed Shadow a piece and she sat on the floor with her plate on the coffee table. Mesmerized by the movie, she took small bites from her pizza. It didn't take long for the three of them to scarf down that pizza.  
  
Venus snuggled closely in Raphael's arms. She felt depressed. She liked the movie, but it reminded her of her father, Chung I. She remembered when she was as young as Shadow, the stories and poems her father would tell her. She remembered when he told her the poem of 'Fa Mulan.' She tried to fight the tears but she couldn't. That last scene got to her. The scene of Mulan and her father.  
  
Raphael noticed her uneasiness. "What's wrong?"  
  
"There is something in my eye." She quickly got up and went into the guest room, where Raphael spent many nights after fights with Leonardo.  
  
Raphael ejected the tape that just ended. "Shadow, why don't you get your stuff to take a bath. OK."  
  
"OK."  
  
Raphael walked into the bedroom, only to find a sobbing Venus sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat next to her and placed his hand on her cheek wiping the tear that was rolling down. "What's wrong, baby?"  
  
Venus looked down. She felt so silly to cry over such things.  
  
"You miss your father don't you." She nodded. He felt a little hurt. He wasn't sure how to comfort her. "Hey, it's OK. He is always with you in your heart." He was hoping he was saying the right things. " Just remember, Splinter is always there to be like a father to you and I...I will always be here with you."  
  
He gently caressed her cheek with his hand. She looked into his eyes. He was right. Her father will always be in her heart and Raphael will be at her side to love and comfort her. He leaned forward and kissed her. She excepted him and kissed back. The kiss was long and deep and interrupted.  
  
Shadow stood at the door with a disgusted look on her face. "Ew. Gross. You kiss like my daddy and Ms. April."   
  
Raphael and Venus broke apart. Raphael blushed slightly and Venus giggled.   
  
"OK, Shadow. Time for your bath." Raphael stood up and took Venus' hand. "Are you going to be OK?"  
  
"Yes." She felt better now. "Let me go help Shadow with her bath."  
  
Venus got up and grabbed Shadow's hand ready to lead her to the bathroom. Venus gazed back at Raphael and smiled.  
  
"Venus."   
  
Venus came back from her trance. "Oh. Yes Shadow. What is it?"  
  
"Can we play a game after my bath?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. What game do you want to play?"  
  
"LIFE."  
  
"OK. Raphael, can you get down a game."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"LIFE."  
  
Venus took Shadow to the bathroom and began filling the tub. She stuck her hand in and tested the water temperature.   
  
"Bubbles." Shadow handed Venus a container of bubble bath.   
  
'Add one cap full.' Venus poured a cap full of bubble bath under the water. A few minutes later the tub was full of bubbles. She turned off the water and tested it again.   
  
"OK. Your bath is ready."  
  
Shadow undressed and jumped in the tub. Venus went to the closet and pulled out a face rag and a towel to dry off.  
  
Playing with the bubbles in the tub, Shadow asked Venus. "Why did Uncle Raph kiss you like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"On the lips."   
  
"Oh." Venus blushed slightly. "Raphael is my boyfriend."  
  
"Your boyfriend." Shadow lifted a handful of bubbles in the air and blew them. "Like my Dad and Ms. April."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Venus and Shadow jumped at the knock at the door. "Are you two finished in there?"  
  
"Almost."   
  
Raphael mumbled to himself as he left the door. 'Women take the long dam time in the bathroom. He knew this from the three and a half years Venus lived with him and his brothers. Once she got in, you either hold it or go somewhere else."   
  
Raphael opened the game of LIFE. He never played this game before. Looked like a chick game, he thought to himself. He picked up the instructions and began to read them.  
  
"Shadow, did you wash your face?"  
  
"Yes, Venus." Shadow took the towel from Venus' hand and began to dry off. Venus drained the tub and rinsed it out.  
  
Shadow got dressed in her night clothes.  
  
"You finished Shadow."  
  
"Yep." The two walked out the bathroom and turned out the light. They looked at the kitchen table and found Raphael reading the instructions.  
  
Raphael placed the instructions down finding Venus and Shadow staring at him. Now, the three were sitting around the table.  
  
"I got the white car." Shadow exclaimed as Venus began setting up the board. She took a pink peg and placed it in the car.  
  
"I'll be blue." Venus took a pink peg and placed it in her car.  
  
Raphael took a blue peg and looked at the cars. "No motorcycle." Venus gave him a look. "I'll guess I'll be the red car."  
  
They all spin the wheel. Shadow spun a 6, Venus spun a 2, and Raphael spun a 8.  
  
"Ha, ha. I'm first." Raphael looked at the board. "So what do I do."  
  
"Are you going to college or starting a career." Venus questioned.  
  
"Um...Career."   
  
Venus fanned out the career cards to Raphael. "Pick only one." Raphael pulled from the deck.   
  
"I'm a superstar." Venus fanned out the salary cards to Raphael. "90,000." Shadow dropped her jaw in shock.  
  
"OK, Raphael. Spin."  
  
"3." Raphael moved his piece three spaces. "Raffle prize: 10,000 and I passed a pay day. This game is going to be easy to win."  
  
"OK, Shadow. Where are you going to start?"  
  
"I'm going to college." Venus handed her a 10 and two loans. "5."  
  
"Cram for exams. Lose next turn."  
  
Venus spun the wheel. "Dean's List. I get a LIFE tile."  
  
"OK. My turn again." Raphael spin the wheel and moved his piece. "Yeah! Pay day and 10,000."  
  
Venus spun the wheel and moved her car. "Job search." She handed the career cards and salary cards to Raphael who fanned them out to her. "I'm a doctor and I make...100,000." She stuck her tongue at Raphael and giggled. She spun again and moved. "Adopt a pet. I get another LIFE tile"  
  
Raphael spun and moved again.  
  
"You get married." Shadow giggled. "Are you marrying Venus?"  
  
Raphael's face turned as red as his eye mask as he placed a pink peg in the car. He looked up to find Venus blushing too. He spun again and moved his piece.  
  
"Finally, my turn." Shadow spun the wheel and moved her piece. "Job Search." Shadow pulled her cards. "A teacher and 50,000." She spun again. "LIFE tile and pay day."  
  
A few turns later...  
  
"All right Raph. Time to pick you house."  
  
"The farmhouse. Damn, it cost 200,000 for the house and its insurance."   
  
"Spin again."  
  
"Oh....3...It's a boy!" Raphael added a blue peg to his car and looked at Venus.   
  
Shadow spun the wheel. "Another LIFE tile."   
  
"Spin Vee."  
  
Venus spun the wheel. Finally, she was getting married. Then, she spun and moved again.  
  
Raphael spun again. "Oh no! It's a girl!" Shadow began laughing.  
  
A few more turns later...  
  
"Ha baby. You were fired. Time to get a new salary." Raphael fanned out the Cards to Venus.  
  
"Now I'm a salesperson and I make 80,000."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Even more turns later.....  
  
"Raph, don't put your kid in my car.'  
  
"But, you've got one and I already have 5. I just want to make it fair."  
  
"No." Venus teased with him. "So we going to have kids." She placed her hand on her abdomen. Raphael's eyes widened.  
  
His voice was shaky. "Not...not that many."  
  
At the end of the game....  
  
"All right. Time to count the money"  
  
Raphael looked at all of his things. He was a superstar that made 50,000 (thanks to Shadow). He had a farmhouse. He had 6 kids: 5 boys and 1 girl. He totaled up his money. "2,615,000"  
  
Venus looked over everything she had. She was a salewoman that made 80,000. She had the most expensive house, the Victorian. She had one child: a girl. She totaled up all her money. "1,675,000."  
  
Venus took Shadow's assets and looked over them. Shadow was a teacher that made 90,000, lived in the beach house, and had one child, a boy. She counted up Shadow's money. "Shadow, you have 1,290,000."  
  
"So, who won."  
  
"Raphael did."  
  
"Yeah, I knew I'd win."  
  
"That's because of all those LIFE tiles you got from all the kids you had."  
  
"You think that's funny, don't you."  
  
"Yep."   
  
Raphael leaned forward and kissed Venus' lips. Then, he turned and looked at Shadow. She yawned. It was 9:15. Shadow was usually in bed by now.  
  
"We ought to put her to bed."   
  
"Yeah, she looks tired." Venus got up and took Shadow's hand. "Let's go brush your teeth and go to bed."  
  
"But, I'm not sleepy." Shadow yawned as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.   
  
Raphael picked up the game as Venus put Shadow to bed.  
  
A few minutes later, Venus came out of Shadow's bedroom. She slowly closed the door, leaving a small crack. Raphael was in the kitchen opening a beer. 'How could he drink that nasty stuff' she thought to herself.  
  
"Shadow's asleep already?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Venus walked over to Raphael and put her arms around him. She wondered what he was thinking. He wrapped his arm around her and took a sip of his beer. Together they walked to the couch and sat down.   
  
Raphael sat down first, allowing Venus to lay in his arms. He took the remote and turned on the TV looking for something good to watch. As usual there was nothing on. He turned off the TV and looked at Venus. She was so beautiful. He questioned himself many times on why would she love him. He never really understood why. He is so stubborn and aggressive and she is so sweet and gentle.   
  
He thought a little harder. Casey and April were the same way. He guessed there must be something about them that made these beautiful and gentle women love them.   
  
Raphael looked down at Venus again. She was asleep. Shadow must have tired her out. He wondered what it would be like to have a child with Venus. Sure he was wild and crazy, but when it came to Shadow he felt like a different person. Shadow is lucky to have so many things like a 'real' home, food every night, and schooling. It wasn't just that. It was Shadow's cheerfulness and playfulness he liked the most. He never had that while growing up. He had it ruff when he was a kid unlike Shadow.  
  
He finished his beer and placed the empty bottle on the coffee table. He was tired. Shadow wore him out too. He slowly started to drift asleep when he heard the door unlock.  
  
He began to get off the couch without awaking Venus, but she was already stirring up. Casey and April walked in with star stuck eyes. Raphael took Venus' hand and walked over to them.   
  
April had a big grin on her face and held out her hand to show them her ring.  
  
"Oh April!" Venus exclaimed half awake. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"So you did it you big wimp." Raphael picked with Casey.   
  
"How was Shadow?"  
  
"She's a good kid." Raphael and Casey walked to her room leaving April and Venus.  
  
"April, it's beautiful." Venus was curious. "So, how did he propose."  
  
Casey sat down on the edge of Shadow's bed. "Hey Shadow."  
  
"Hi Daddy." The sleepy six year old yawned.  
  
"Did you have fun tonight?"  
  
"Yeah. We watched Mulan and ate pizza and played LIFE and Uncle Raph had six kids."  
  
Casey laughed and looked at Raphael. "Six kids."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
Venus listened with amazement. "That's so romantic." Her head began to float in the clouds. She wondered what it would be like if Raphael proposed to her.  
  
Casey and Raphael came walking out of Shadow's room.  
  
"So, when are you going to tell Shadow the good news."  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Hey Raph. Thanks for watching her."  
  
"No problem." Raphael looked at Venus. "We ought to be going."  
  
"Yeah." Venus took Raphael's hand and they began to walk towards the door. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Raphael gave Venus her cloak and put on his trench coat. "We'll see you tomorrow right. The others would be interested to know."  
  
"OK. We'll stop by tomorrow."  
  
The door closed and they walked hand in hand. When they got home, everyone but Donatello was asleep. Raphael walked Venus to her room. He leaned over and kissed her goodnight. He let go of her hand and watched her go in her room to sleep. He walked back to his room and laid on his bed, thinking what it would be like to spend the rest of his LIFE with Venus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
